Ten years later
by spreadmadness
Summary: Una pequeña entrevista a Tina diez años después, en medio de su carrera como diseñadora de modas y residente de Nueva York.


_Voy a subir esto para humillarme públicamente un rato._

_En realidad no. Esto es algo que escribí hace un año, para un concurso que se hizo en el foro GleekLatino el año pasado. La idea era tomar a un personaje y escribir algo acerca de proyectándolo dentro de diez años. _

_Disclaimer: Glee sigue sin pertenecerme. Tina dejaría de ser tan gritona y volvería a ser uno de mis personajes favoritos del mundo :c_

* * *

**Septiembre 22, 2023.**

Tina entró a Lima Bean. La mañana era bastante fría, y todo aquel con suficiente uso de razón sabía que lo único que hacía una helada mañana algo más tibio y confortable era una taza de café caliente. Había tenido que levantarse más temprano de lo normal aquella mañana, ya que tenía una "cita".

La semana pasada había recibido una llamada de Blaine, uno de sus mejores amigos, preguntándole si tenía el siguiente fin de semana disponible. A pesar de su trabajo, Tina se encontró incapaz de decirle que no cuando se enteró de los motivos reales por los cuales la necesitaba en Lima.

Había acordado de verse allí con Nichole, una chica de dieciocho años que estaba allí para entrevistarla. Diez años atrás, Tina nunca habría imaginado ser lo suficientemente importante en McKinley como para ser entrevistada… Y bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad?

En cuanto pidió su orden usual de café, fue a sentarse en una de las mesas en la parte de atrás de la pequeña cafetería, en donde una chica de cabello naranja encendido le miraba con ojos expectantes. —Mucho gusto, supongo que tu eres Tina.

—Y yo supongo que tu eres Nichole.

—Supones bien.— Respondió la chica, lo más cordial posible y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Estamos muy agradecidos de que hayas separado un par de minutos para concedernos esta entrevista.

—No podría haber dicho que no. Después de todo, eres amiga de Kurt y Blaine, ¿no?— Nichole asintió, sonrojándose levemente. Había conocido a la pareja debido a un… accidente adolescente. Había quedado embarazada, y simplemente no podía hacerse cargo de la pequeña, por lo que decidió buscar una pareja dispuesta a adoptarla. —No te preocupes, no te juzgo. Tengo una amiga, su nombre es Quinn, y ella tuvo a la más preciosa niña durante la preparatoria.

—Gracias…— Le respondió, y Tina asintió. —¿Te molesta si grabo nuestra conversación? Será más fácil trascribirlo luego.

—Por supuesto.— Nichole sacó su grabadora de un pequeño bolso que reposaba sobre la silla contigua a ella. La encendió, y con una sonrisa hizo una pequeña introducción.

—Estoy aquí con la señorita Tina Cohen-Chang, diseñadora, y a punto de lanzar su colección de otoño. Bienvenida Tina, y gracias por concedernos esta entrevista.

—Para mí es todo un placer.

—Eras estudiante de McKinley, ¿cómo te trataba la preparatoria?

—La verdad, no eran demasiado cordiales. A menos que consideres un baño helado cada mañana algo agradable.— Dijo intentando hacer un mal chiste. —Pero ¿sabes? Creo que ese tipo de cosas te hacen crecer un poco más como persona, te hacen más fuerte. Recuerdo que durante mi primer año, solía fingir que era tartamuda, de esa manera las personas evitaban entablar conversaciones demasiado largas conmigo.

—¿En verdad?

—Si, en verdad. Creo que en ese momento, era mucho mejor y más agradable ser ignorada. Sin embargo el Glee Club cambió muchas cosas en mí, después no podía callarme.— Respondió riéndose, la peliroja se unió a sus risas por un par de segundos.

—Pero, si estabas en el coro ¿cómo fue que decidiste optar por diseño de modas?

—De vuelta a esa época… qué vieja me siento…— Se encogió de hombros, intentando retomar el tema. —Quería ser actriz. De hecho, hasta mi último año estaba bastante segura de ir a New York a estudiar actuación.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Precisamente el Glee Club. Durante mi último año creo que fui más amiga de la máquina de coser que de los pentagramas. Solía diseñar los atuendos para las obras del colegio, para las competencias y bueno, la mayoría de mis vestuarios los confeccionaba yo misma, ya que eran demasiado… extraños, por lo que simplemente unía algunas piezas que me gustaban y les añadía mi propio toque secreto.— Sonrió, recordando aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, sabía que si en ese tiempo, alguien le habría dicho que se concentrara más en sus diseños que en cantar, habría cometido homicidio, y habría peleado, porque quizá no valoraban lo suficiente su talento. —Sin embargo— continuó, —cuando llegué a New York, me di cuenta de que no era lo que quería. Si, amaba el teatro, pero quería ser reconocida por otra cosa. Por lo que, con ayuda de Kurt y los contactos que había hecho durante su pasantía en vogue, pude conseguir media beca para entrar a estudiar en Parsons.

—¿Y renunciaste a la actuación y al canto así no más?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Busco integrar mis pasiones al máximo. En este momento, me encuentro trabajando en la parte del vestuario de una producción off-Broadway. Por lo que estoy manteniendo un equilibrio entre el escenario y el diseño.

—¡Qué bien! Debes estar muy orgullosa de lo que has conseguido. Puedo ver, por la manera en la que me hablas, que aún conservas algunas de tus amistades del colegio.

—Por supuesto, aquellos chicos lo son todo para mí. Recuerdo que en nuestro último año, tuvimos un pequeño accidente. Yo me encontraba saliendo del aula de cálculo, camino hacia la sala del coro, cuando escuché dos disparos. Fui arrastrada por una corriente de personas, el pánico y el caos había invadido cada pasillo de McKinley, y yo solo pensaba en ir a la sala del coro y verificar que todos estuvieran bien. Aquel día fue horrible, pero creo que fue un momento de realización para todos, para mí, en especial.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque aquel día me di cuenta de que la familia se trata del amor, no de la sangre. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que Glee me había hecho crecer, como persona, como ser humano… había pasado de ser la chica que no permitía que nadie se acercara a ella a ser la chica que se preocupaba por el bienestar de otras doce personas que podían estar en peligro. Y en este momento sé que si no hubiese sido por ellos, no estaría en donde estoy en este momento. Todo aquel drama, lágrimas y sonrisas fueron lo que crearon a Tina Cohen-Chang.

—Que historia tan inspiradora Tina… Aunque un poco triste.

—Sí, pero creo que fue la mejor manera de entender que debo decir lo que siento, que debemos recordarle a las personas que queremos que las amamos, cada día, porque puede ser demasiado tarde alguna vez.

—Gracias por compartir esa historia con nosotros…— Tina asintió. Sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco, pero no había dicho una pizca de falsedad, aquel club le había hecho crecer más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida. —Aún tengo una pregunta más.

—¡Dispara!

—¿Qué consejo le das a todos los chicos, que como yo, tenemos sueños demasiado altos y muchas veces nuestro talento es subestimado? Sabemos que aquellos años no siempre fueron de oro para ti.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi consejo es que se busquen a sí mismos, que no dejen que los comentarios definan lo que son, y que se aferren a sus sueños. Todos nosotros, los chicos que estuvimos en el Glee Club en aquella época, éramos totales perdedores, nadie nos consideraba, nadie valoraba nuestro talento y no teníamos voz. Sin embargo, seguimos adelante, con la frente en alto, y si, tuvimos momentos en los que nada parecía estar bien, y aún así, nos aferramos a lo que creíamos, y luchamos por ello. Y aquí estamos, la mayoría en los años más brillantes de nuestras vidas, y agradeciendo cada frío slushie que derramaron en nuestros rostros, porque nos hizo quienes somos ahora.

* * *

Media hora después, Tina salió de The Lima Bean, con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque sentía que había hecho algo bien al compartir su historia en McKinley.

—¡Tina!— Escuchó que le llamaban. Se volteó inmediatamente al reconocer la voz.

—¡Blaine!— Sonrió, acercándose al auto que aparcaba cerca a donde ella se encontraba. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que pasaría por ti. Iba en camino porque Rachel tuvo una pequeña crisis y Kurt fue a acompañarla.— Se encogió de hombros, y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. —¿Disfrutaste tu entrevista?

—Por supuesto.— Blaine sonrió y aceleró nuevamente, llevándolos por las conocidas calles de Lima, Ohio, que en aquel momento se encontraban algo vacías. Claro qué, todo se vuelve vacío y lento si lo comparas con el constante ajetreo que un diseñador vive como Tina Cohen-Chang vive en la ciudad que nunca duerme.


End file.
